Current
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: Sequel to 647d12. Mutants are dying. Xavier knows why, but can't do anything. And Our lovely Current is back in Bayville.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my dear, could this be *gasp* the SEQUEL??? Yes, my friends, it is. Now, you will meet the REAL Victoria Bradley. Current. How exciting! Please please read this, and enjoy it. And please please please review. I really love getting them.  
  
Disclaimer: God help you if you are an ugly girl, course too pretty is also your doom. For everyone harbors a secret hatred for the prettiest girl in the room.  
  
~&~  
  
Morning dawned, the same as before. Chances were the next would follow in similar suit. Life had become quite simple in Bayville. The same things happened day to day, the protestors still protested in the streets, gathering more support every year. Their main proponent, Senator Bradley, hadn't been seen since the incident years back. He had shriveled into himself, life had taught him a lesson.  
  
Even though anti mutant feelings were growing, the Institute prospered. Parents of mutant children turned to Professor Charles Xavier and his rather large faculty to help the transition from human to super being. The school was world renowned for human/mutant relations, and well trusted by many in the community. Although, any human in his or her right mind didn't go asking for a cup of sugar on their steps.  
  
So big the population had become, the Bayville school district no longer allowed mutants in their halls. Xavier was well prepared for this, and after a few buildings added here, rooms converted there, he had a full on school and training facility. Many of his original students had stayed behind after graduation, helping in the transition. They were now his staff, teaching the many diverse classes Xavier offered his pupils.  
  
While the fights with the Brotherhood still continued, they were much fewer. And Xavier had long ago handed the leadership of the X men to Scott, and he didn't pry much. It really wasn't his concern anymore. His main concern was how to keep all the children currently attending fed. And he thanked God that they no longer dined with him. As he got older, he found the need for a quiet and peaceful cup of coffee and newspaper in the morning. He was grateful for it.  
  
Lifting he cup to his lips, he took a long sip, his hand reaching out for the paper. He was distracted by the door opening. A disheveled woman made her way in, pushing her white locks behind her ears, moving immediately to the coffee pot.  
  
"Morning Rogue," Xavier greeted. "How was your night?"  
  
Rogue grunted in return, pouring her milk and mixing the glass. Taking her first sip, she moved slowly to the table, sitting across from her mentor.  
  
"Still having problems sleeping?"  
  
"It's awful, Professor," she admitted. "I just can't sleep, no matter what I do. I tell, ya, though. Ororo's rose garden looks amazing at 3:47 am."  
  
Xavier chuckled and pulled the paper to him, turning the pages. Budget cuts across the county, a car accident, same old news. "How are plans coming for the trip to the Met?"  
  
"They're kinda, not coming. I need another chaperone, and NO ONE'S free. I may have to call it off." Rogue sighed and buried her head in her arms. "The kids really seemed to wanna see it, too."  
  
The Professor took a sip thoughtfully. "Well, you know, I haven't been to the Met in a good long while. I always enjoyed their European paintings. What show were you planning on seeing there?"  
  
"El Greco. It's supposed to be pretty impressive."  
  
"Quite. Well, let's see if I can't free up some time to accompany you, then. El Greco's always been a favorite of mine," he smiled.  
  
Rogue reciprocated. "Thanks, Professor." She stood, to refill her cup. "Want another?"  
  
"Thank you." He handed her his cup, and turned back to his paper. News never seemed to change. And turning another page, he found this to be even more correct. Another murder. A serial killer, it was obvious. It was a small mention in the back of the paper, a place reserved for mutant news. Another mutant had been killed. Andrew Stuck, a middle aged restaurateur. And again, the nature of death was completely undetermined. No one really paid these deaths much heed, they WERE mutants, after all. But Xavier had been following them for the past, what had it been, nine years now? Ever since a young mutant, Davis Cameron, had been killed. Another small blurb in the newspaper that had caught his eye years ago. He had figured this to be the first.  
  
And over the course of the next few years, more mutants, across the country, seemed to find the same fate. It had police baffled, not that they spent much time on the cases anyhow. Another mutant gone, good riddance. But the Professor needed to find the answers. Even if the answers stood before him, finding them, was harder than he could have imagined.  
  
"What's up, Professor?" Rogue asked, returning to the table, steaming mugs in hand. She glanced at the article over his shoulder. "Another?"  
  
The Professor pinched his bridge. "And close. This one happened in White Plains. If you could, I would like to have a word with the rest of the faculty as soon as possible."  
  
"Sure." Rogue hurried out of the room to collect the others.  
  
He turned toward the window, feeling helpless as to everything that had happened. The knowledge that he could have stopped all of this before it began was evident, and the guilt in the fact that he had not been able to stop it in all this time was heavy. "Oh, child, what have you done?"  
  
~&~  
  
"$10,000." He dropped stack of money on the table. "For your trouble."  
  
"My ass!" The girl argued. "We agreed $15,000 as a MINIMUM."  
  
"$15,000 if you offed the guy by FRIDAY, girly," he took a log drag on his cigar. "It's TUESDAY. $10,000 and that's IT."  
  
"Do you know what a BITCH this guy was?" she disputed. "He could make things explode by looking at them. The hunt alone took longer than expected."  
  
"Look, I through in a carton of cigarettes, alright? Now get outta here, I'm not givin ya anything else." The man tossed the carton at her, which she dodged.  
  
"I don't smoke."  
  
"You're loss then. Now take this money and LEAVE."  
  
The man's companion looked on fearfully as the two argued. "Listen, Steve, maybe we should give her the full 15, eh?"  
  
"Bullshit! I said I'd pay 15 if she wasted him by Friday!" Steve advanced on the girl. "Now take your god damn money and leave!"  
  
The girl looked at Steve with more ferocity than they had ever seen. "15. I'm not leaving without it."  
  
Steve spit in his face. "Fucking whore. Be glad I gave you anything."  
  
Wiping his spit out of her face, the girl's hands began to glow. Steve found it hard to move, as he felt a painful sensation wrack through his body. He fell to the floor, clutching his chest.  
  
The girl approached. "I don't appreciate being called names, nor do appreciate being spat at by a disgusting, fat piece of shit as you." She moved closer. "Now, we agreed that if I took out the mutant for you, I'd get $15,000. The deed is done, you're mutant is dead. I expect to be paid in full. Now, instruct your friend in how he can GET my $5,000 or I will end you faster than I did that damn mutie!"  
  
Steve nodded fearfully. "Jim, get another 5 thou outta the bag."  
  
Jim shook fearfully as he reached for the bag and pulled out another $5,000 for their employed. He passed it to her, and she sneered at him as she caught it. Releasing her grip on Steve, she grabbed the other ten thousand and walked out the door.  
  
"Fucking muties," Steve sputtered, breathing heavily. "I swear I never wanna see another one again."  
  
The girl rushed off down the street, her hands stuffed in her pockets, along with the cash. She could afford a room tonight, and then a train ticket to get her the hell out of this state. Too many bad memories.  
  
Work she could find anywhere, she was lucky. She was the only one of her kind in her profession, and she was damn good. Which is why she was so well sought out. She'd started small, knocking off a mutie here and there for a few hundred. But word spread fast, and she was soon up to her neck in work. So, prices went up. And she always got what she asked for. If not willingly, then by force, as it were necessary.  
  
She loved her job. In a twisted way, it was what made her human. She was fighting against the mutants, fighting against what she hated. She prayed that she would one day be freed of her own disgusting mutation. But, until then, she'd just keep going, until there wasn't a mutie left.  
  
She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, in order to fend off the cold. She needed a room, and fast. The weather had not been kind lately. She could see the first flurries start from the sky when an opulent car pulled up. The door opened for her and she peered in.  
  
"I'm not that kind of girl, guy," she told whoever was inside. "I'm just walking home." She turned to leave.  
  
"I know exactly who you are, my friend," the voice from within beckoned. "Going by Current now?"  
  
The voice sounded oddly familiar. "What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Get in, and we may discuss it." Still suspicious, she crawled into the car.  
  
Now she knew why she had recognized that voice. Sitting next to her was the Senator Graydon Creed, a man who had taken over for her father on the anti mutant platform. He offered her a glass of wine. She sat staring at it. "Take it."  
  
She took the glass and sniffed it. Swirling it a bit, she felt it looked safe enough and took a sip. Not bad.  
  
"Now, I have heard you are good at what you do, perhaps the best," Senator Creed began. "But I think I may have quite a challenge for you."  
  
"There is no challenge," Current replied finishing her wine in a swig. "At least no challenge any mutant could pose."  
  
"You may find the mutants I have in mind an bit," Graydon began. "Different. A bit more experienced."  
  
"Mutants?" she inquired. "Just how many are we talking? I generally don't do more than one per client. As a general rule. It's too risky."  
  
"I am willing to pay quite handsomely. QUITE handsomely, Miss Current," he proceeded.  
  
"Enough with the shit, Mr. Creed. How much?" she cut in.  
  
"$500,000 per head. Four mutants, that's 2 million for all four."  
  
Current's mouth dropped. She hardly could comprehend that amount of money. Putting her poker face back on, she answered. "What's the catch here, Creed?"  
  
"No catch, really. Only, these four mutants are quite powerful. As well as well trained. They will present quite a challenge. Although nothing you can't handle, I'm sure."  
  
Current nodded. "Ok, so who do I have to do in?"  
  
Creed reached into his blazer pocket, pulling out a card. "Here is my card. Meet me tomorrow at this address, at 7 pm. Don't be late." The car rolled to a stop. "Until then, I suppose you won't have trouble finding a room here."  
  
Her door opened, and she stepped out under the hotel's overhang. The snow had gotten heavy.  
  
"Don't be late." He called, as he slammed the door behind him, and the car drove off.  
  
~&~  
  
Well, there ya go!! Don't expect this to be finished all too fast. Another example of a story that I start without having a definitive plot for. But, yall can see where this is going, yes?? Oh, and a thanx to my Andy and my Christopher for the name Andrew Stuck. Yeah, I borrowed their names for it, those cuties!  
  
Yeah, so Torey ain't as nice as she used to be, is she? Hehehe. Well, she's been through a lot. And she's going to be going through a lot more. R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Lemme know what you think.I need advice here, because I'm not liking the flow of this chappie. Thanx to those who reviewed! I'd do personal responses, but im uber busy and just wanted to get this up quick..so know I love you all!  
  
~&~  
  
"Senator, there is a young woman here to see you."  
  
"Please, send her in Anna," Graydon responded to the box. His office door opened, and the young mutant stepped inside.  
  
Graydon motioned to a chair at his desk. "If you would."  
  
Current sat down, watching the Senator carefully. He seemed to sense her distrust, because he spoke up.  
  
"You have no reason not to trust me. This is business, and simply that," he told her, walking around his desk to stand before her. "Besides, we may have more in common than you would think."  
  
Current scoffed. What could she possibly have in common with him?  
  
"We both know the pain of finding out our family is what we hate more than anything. Our parents discarded us, without care. Yours because you inherited the mutant gene, and mine because I didn't." He turned away from her. "My mother was not what you would deem as the most loving. A mutant, she raised me until it became obvious that I did not inherit that accursed gene. And then she abandoned me. I was twelve years old, and completely alone."  
  
His story did seem familiar to Current, as she recurred her own family life. She could relate.  
  
"I loved her. She was my mother. And she left me. As I grew up, I learned more and more about mutants, as well as my family. And you can imagine how disgusted I was to find that my father also had this mutant gene. And to top it off, I also have a brother and sister who inherited mutations. They were given what I wasn't, what caused my mother to hate me."  
  
"Ok, Creed, I can see where we're going here," Current interrupted. "Who do you want me to off?"  
  
Graydon circled to his desk, and opened a drawer, pulling out a file. He flung it across the desk. "Don't open it in here. Take it with you. In there you'll find the most recent information on our four mutants, dating back maybe three or four years. Hopefully, it will give you what you need." Graydon walked to the door and opened it. "I hope to be seeing you again in the near future, Miss Bradley."  
  
Current sneered at the name and made for the door, folder in hand. As soon as she had made it to the front, she noticed a cab waiting for her. She climbed in, and opened the file as the driver sped off, to whatever destination Creed had set for her.  
  
She noted the first name and face. Victor Creed, aka Sabertooth. She read through his small file. Yes, he looked to be a tough one, but nothing she couldn't handle. The next, Raven Darkholme, sks Mystique. A shape shifter. Slightly more difficult, as she had the advantage of hiding. But Current was confident she could take care of it. Next, Rogue. No name just......wait. That picture looked very familiar. Current was sure she'd seen this girl before. But, no matter. Two million dollars was two million dollars. Finally the last. Kurt Wagner aka.....Current shook her head. Kurt? A flood of memories came forward. She gasped.  
  
KURT! Oh my god, it had been such a long time. She had nearly forgotten all about him. His warm touches, the look of genuine concern in his eyes. His friendship, companionship. The kiss. She felt her lips, remembering the feel of his own. He was the only person who'd ever cared for her. And she felt the same for him. Perhaps stronger. Lazily, she lay back in the seat, forgetting her mission, and wrapping herself in nostalgia. Everything about him enchanted her. Everything about him made her feel warm inside. It had to make her wonder, did he feel the same? Did he ever think of her? Did he miss her? What was his life like now, anyhow?  
  
~&~  
  
"Get back here ya little runt!"  
  
The little girl squealed in excitement as she ran down the hallways, as naked as the day she was born. She turned a corner and ducked through Logan's legs as he watched her scamper around another. Logan shrugged and turned his head, just as Rogue flew right into him.  
  
"Sorry," Rogue apologized as she collected herself and bolted after the little one.  
  
The girl looked behind her to see Rogue chasing not far back. She sped up as much as she could, but suddenly felt herself elevated slightly. She looked ahead to see a very angry Scarlet Witch in front of her.  
  
"Talia Josephine," Wanda scolded. "Didn't you say you would be good for your Aunt Rogue?"  
  
"But I don't wanna take a bath, Mommy," little Talia argued. "I'm all clean!" Suddenly she was snatched from the air by the other woman.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Wanda," Rogue apologized, holding the squirming child close. "Lil chick's a slippery one. I got it now, though, ya know ya really shouldn't be outta bed."  
  
"I know, I know," Wanda answered. "Thanks again, Rogue." She turned back into her room.  
  
"I don't need a bath Aunt Rogue!" Talia protested.  
  
"Oh yes ya do. Now stop yer squirming, and relax. I promise this wont take long, alright?"  
  
Talia sighed. "Ok." She settled into the water and let her Aunt scrub her back. She turned her attention to the wealth of toys floating in the water around her. "Where's Daddy anyway?"  
  
"You know your Daddy teaches on Tuesdays. Now head back," Rogue responded. "Good girl."  
  
Talia let Rogue rinse through her hair, raising her toys to her upwards eye level so she could continue play. Finally, Aunt Rogue let her know she was finished and the three year old was lifted out of the bath and wrapped in a large plush towel. "Now, ya wanna go show Mommy how clean you are?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rogue lifted the girl and carried her to her parents room.  
  
"All clean now?" Wanda asked from the bed, handkerchief over her mouth, as her toweled beauty clambered up onto the bed.  
  
"Yup!" Talia responded, cuddling close to her mother.  
  
Wanda ran her fingers through the child's long indigo curls. "I'll dress her, Rogue. Thanks so much."  
  
"No problem, Wanda. Bout time I found out what Remy's been up to anyhow." Rogue walked off down the hall.  
  
"I don't wanna get dressed yet, Mommy," Talia told her.  
  
Wanda cuddled her closer. "You don't seem to want to do anything today." She gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy'll be home in a little bit, and you can stay in the towel until he comes in, ok?"  
  
Mother and daughter lie together in cuddling embrace, Wanda's hands still absently patting through Talia's hair. Talia held onto her mother, her eyelids growing heavy. She had missed her nap that morning playing with Uncle Remy and was feeling the consequences. Just as she was drifting off the door opened. She popped her head up and smiled.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl bounded out of the bed, and her towel, and flung herself into her father's awaiting arms.  
  
Kurt picked his daughter up into the air, hugging her close. "Hallo liebling! Taking good care of your Mama I see?"  
  
"Yep! I been takin care of Mommy all day!" Wanda, for her part, rolled her eyes and greeted her husband with a kiss as he sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"How have you been feeling, liebeschen?"  
  
"Better now." She pulled him in again for another kiss. Talia squirmed between them and slid to the floor.  
  
"EW! Yucky!" she exclaimed as she watched her parents kiss.  
  
The two parted and looked to their daughter. "You, little miss, need to get some clothes on," Wanda said, as Talia climbed back onto the bed and under the towel.  
  
"Nuh uh!" she responded from below.  
  
Kurt looked back to his wife. "And how is the other?" he asked, resting his hand on Wanda's bulging stomach.  
  
"Feeling fine. I can't wait to get out of this bed, though," Wanda told him.  
  
"Well, you know what the doctor said. Not until birth. No nothing. That's what we're all here for," Kurt kissed her hand. "Can I get you anything for now?"  
  
"Ice cream!" Talia screeched, jumping out of the towel.  
  
"Nien, I believe YOU need some clothing, mien nacktes mädchen." Kurt grabbed her and pulled her up on his shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Wanda blew him a kiss as he walked out of the room carrying their protesting child.  
  
~&~  
  
Current looked back to her four potential victims. Their pictures spread on the floor of her hotel room, she paced beside them, looking from one to the next. They would be easy kills, she could get them done quite quickly. Well, three of them. She stopped on Kurt's picture. Would she be able to do it? She shook her head. There was no way that she could ever kill him. The only man she ever loved. Maybe she could find him. She had his information now, she could go back to him. He'd be happy to see her again. He'd embrace her, kiss her maybe even. Sweep her off her feet. They could live happily ever after. Just like she'd always dreamt. She'd have the life she'd always wished for. Making her decision, Current threw her things together, and made for the door. On a second thought, she grabbed up the four pictures, stuffing them in her bag. She walked out of her hotel, and in her mind, out of her old life. She had a new life to begin.  
  
~&~  
  
Well, won't she be disappointed??? R&R!! 


End file.
